


Osud Romea a Julie

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Knight Sebastian, Noblewoman Molly, Young Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Rytíř Sebastian, mladá šlechtična Molly...





	Osud Romea a Julie

Když se poprvé potkali, jeden o druhém nic nevěděli. Sebastian byl rytíř bojující pro svou paní, Molly jedna z mnoha šlechtičen, které se přijely na turnaj podívat. Ani jeden si toho druhého nevšiml. Sebastian žil ve stínu svého staršího bratra, který se proslavil výhrami v mnoha bojích. Molly byla dcera ne moc významného šlechtice. Nic, co by toho druhého zaujalo.

\- - o - -

Poprvé si jeden druhého všimli při druhém setkání. Jeho bratr a její sestřenice slavili svatbu. Na oslavu se sjela většina příbuzných a oni mezi nimi.

Vyzval ji k tanci. Nemluvili, jen tančili. Protancovala by s ním celou noc, kdyby si rodiče nevšimli, že tančí jen s ním. Pod výmluvou, že by mladá dáma neměla zůstávat tak dlouho vzhůru, ji poslali spát a dali jí za dozor chůvu. Poslechla, byť nerada.

I on litoval.

Chůva ji uložila a zkontrolovala její pokoj, ovšem byla příliš ovíněna a unavena po náročném dni. Brzy usla v předpokoji. Ovšem dívka usnout nemohla. Využila spánku chůvy, ale z pokoje neodešla. Sedla si do okna a přemýšlela o svém tanečníkovi. Poprvé v životě s ním byla, ale stačilo to, aby se jí usadil v srdci i myšlenkách.

I on na ni myslel. Odešel z oslav do zahrady, kde na něj nemohli přiopilí příbuzní a známí. Procházel se mezi stromy, když ji zahlédl v otevřeném okně vysoko nad svou hlavou.

„Jsi anděl?" zeptal se Sebastian.

Překvapeně se podívala dolů a uviděla ho stát nedaleko stromu.

„Musíš být anděl," pokračuje. „Člověk nemůže být tak krásný jako ty."

„Andělé mají křídla, ale já nemohu vyletět z tohoto pokoje," řekne dívka smutně.

„To nevadí. I tak jsi anděl. Jak jinak bys mohla ranit mé srdce a vrýt do něj svou podobu?"

„Svádíš své zločiny na mne," namítne Molly. „Mám tě v mysli i srdci a nedokázala bych tě z tama vypudit, i kdybych chtěla. A já nechci."

„Pak máme oba stejné příznaky," vzdychne mladík.

„Chtěla bych být u tebe, obejmout tě a políbit. Ale bojím se, že když se tě dotknu, rozplyneš se jako sen."

„Celý tento večer je jako sen a já se bojím rána a probuzení," řekne on.

„Proč ten strom neroste blíže, aby se po něm dalo vylést vzhůru? Proč můj pokoj není tak nízko, aby se dalo seskočit dolů? Svět je proti mně, nechce mi dopřát štěstí!"

Vyrušilo ji skřípnutí dveří. Chůva se probudila a šla zkontrolovat svou svěřenku. Zmizela z okna a to se zavřelo.

\- - o - -

Molly zachvátila horečka, kterou nemohlo nic vyléčit. Stále myslela na něj. Nemohla jíst ani spát. Tělo jí zachvátil oheň, se kterým si přivolaný lékař nevěděl rady. Nemoc neměla příčinu, nevěděl jak ji léčit.

I Sebastian byl myšlenkami stále s ní. Nevěděl, co dělat, jak odvést myšlenky jinam. Hledal ji v davech svatebčanů, kteří přicházeli do kostela, ale neviděl ji. Na srdce mu sáhla ledová ruka strachu, že ji odvezli pryč z jeho dosahu. Sebastian nevěděl, jak probíhal obřad, jásal stejně jako ostatní, ale netušil proč. Měl strach, že už ji neuvidí. Musel ji najít. Zatímco všichni jeli na hostinu, on šel hledat svou lásku.

\- - o - -

Molly byla sam v pokoji. Chůva ji měla hlídat, ale nakonec neodolala lákání kuchařů a nechala dívku předstírají spánek samotnou v její ložnoci.

Ozvalo se ťukání na dveře. Tiché, jako by chtělo utajit samo sebe.

„Vstupte," vyzvala návštěvníka, jistá si, že jde o otce či matku či chůvu, co se vrátili z oslav dříve, aby ji zkontrolovali.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vešel Sebastian.

„Jsi tady," vydechl mladík s úlevou. „Nebyla jsi na svatbě a já se bál. Hrozil jsem se, že jsi pryč, že tě odvezli pryč ode mne."

„Neodvezli mě," usměje se Molly a vydá se k němu. „Myslela jsem na tebe a mé srdce hořelo tak, že zavolali doktora, aby mne vyléčil, ale bylo to marné. To, co cítím, nejde vyléčit."

„Museli by mi vyříznout srdce, abych na tebe přestal myslet. Abych přestal toužit po tvé přítomnosti," zašeptá Sebastian.

Stojí naproti sobě.

„Bojím se. Když se tě dotknu, neproměníš se v holubici? Neuletíš mi k nebesům?" zeptá se mladík.

„Neuletím," zavrtí dívka hlavou. „Ale co když se ukáže, že jsi jen přeludem vytvořeným v mé horečnaté mysli?"

„Nejsem. Ale je jen jedna možnost, jak to zjistit."

Opatrně se k ní nakloní a políbí ji na rty.

„Nejsi můj sen," usměje se dívka a vrátí mu políbení.

„Neuletěla jsi mi," oplatí jí úsměv i políbení.

Pohladí ji po vlasech. Znovu ji políbí a obejme ji.

Dveře se otevřou a do místnosti vejde chůva. Za ní stojí dívčiny rodiče. Chůva a matka překvapeně vykřiknou, otec vzteky zařve.

„Pusť moji dceru, ty prasáku!" zařve muž a tasí meč.

„Otče!" vykřikne Molly vyděšeně.

„Mlč, ty couro!" okřikne ji otec. Jak se mohla opovážit pozvat si muže do ložnice?!

Dívka se vylekaně přikrčí a Sebastian ji skryje za svými zády.

„Prosím, vyslechněte mě," začne mladík, ale muž ho neposlouchá a zaútočí.

Oba milenci uskočí před zbraní a mužem – Molly k otevřenému oknu, Sebastian ke skříni.

Muž znovu zaútočí. Mladík stačí tasit a ubránit se tvrdé ráně, ovšem jen tak tak. Rozzuřený otec však útočí dál a nevšímá si křiku dcery ani manželky. Odzbrojí svého protivníka, který se pouze brání, a bodne mu svůj meč do hrudi. Mladík vykřikne bolestí a překvapením.

„Ne!" vykřikne Molly vyděšeně. Chce se rozběhnout ke svému milému, ale otcův zakrvácený meč ji příliš děsí. Neodvažuje se hnout z místa.

„Anděli," zašeptá Sebastian s pohledem upřeným na dívku a padne mrtvý k zemi.

Molly se zoufale rozbrečí. Nevěří tomu, čeho byla právě svědkem. Srdce ji bolí, jako by to byla její hruď, kterou otec proklál mečem. On je mrtvý. Není důvod ke smíchu. Není důvod ke snům. Není důvod k životu. Je mrtvý.

„Molly."

Podívá se na otce, který s mečem v ruce míří k ní.

„Ne," zavrtí dívka hlavou a ustoupí o krok dozadu.

„Neboj se. Neublížím ti," řekne otec mírně.

„Už jsi mě zabil," zašeptá brečící dívka a ustupuje před mužem, který se k ní blíží. „Bodl jsi mě mečem do srdce."

Chtěl ji chytit za ruku. Ona uskočila dozadu.

Slyšela, jak její rodiče vykřikli úlekem, než jí pokoj zmizel z dohledu a nahradilo ho modré nebe.

Zavřela oči a padala. Nebo možná letěla.

Je anděl a letí za svou láskou.


End file.
